Sam Anderson
ROLA W LOST: Bernard Biografia Sam Anderson pochodzi z Północnej Dakoty. We wczesnych latach siedemdziesiątych ubiegłego stulecia uczył się w Antelope Valley College w Lancasterze w Kalifornii. Obecnie wraz z żoną jest dumny z bliźniaków. Filmografia * 2005: Touched jako Doktor Reynolds * 2004: Boston Legal jako Walter Fife * 2004: Malice in Wonderland: Wolfram & Hart jako Holland Manners (niewymieniony w czołówce) * '2004: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Bernard ' * 2003: Cuda (Miracles) jako Ojciec Cindy * 2003: Tajemniczy filantrop (Secret Santa) jako Mr. Gibson * 2003-2004: Married to the Kellys jako Bill Kelly * 2002-2003: Puls miasta (Boomtown) jako Scott Dawson * 2002: Court, The jako White House Counsel Reinhart * 2002: First Monday * 2002-2003: Lekarze marzeń (Presidio Med) * 2002: Bez śladu (Without a Trace) jako Kongresmen Whitehurst * 2002: Luzacy (Slackers) jako Charles Patton * 2002: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (CSI: Miami) jako Scott Summer * 2001: Fighting Fitzgeralds, The jako Sędzia Flanagan * 2001-2002: Kronika nie z tej ziemi (Chronicle, The) jako Dr Emmanuel Fickas * 2001: Pasadena jako Dr Paul Darwell * 2001: Wolf Lake jako Arthur Van Halen * 2000: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) jako Dr Mercer (2004) * 2000-2006: Zwariowany świat Malcolma (Malcolm in the Middle) jako Komisarz policyjny (2005) * 2000: Shangri-la Café, The jako Mężczyzna * 2000: Independent, The jako Ed * 2000: Cudowne lato (Perfect Game) jako Steven * 2000: Distance, The jako John Harrison * 1999-2002: Sprawy rodzinne 2 (Family Law) jako Carlisle Tucker * 1999-2005: Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) jako Gordon Kirby (2003) * 1999-2006: Prezydencki poker (West Wing, The) jako John LaSalle (2000) * 1999: NetForce jako Fox * 1999: Fala uderzeniowa (Sonic Impact) jako Alex Holmes * 1999-2004: Anioł Ciemności (Angel) jako Holland Manners * 1998: Wieczna północ (Permanent Midnight) jako Dr Olsen * 1998: Wojny w Pentagonie (Pentagon wars, The) jako Kongresmen #2 * 1998: Polowanie na człowieka (Prey) jako Dr Ian Copeland * 1998-1999: Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) jako Pan Gable * 1998-2001: Oni, ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) jako Dr Harvey * 1998: From the Earth to the Moon jako Thomas Paine * 1998-2002: Dzień jak dzień (Any Day Now) * 1997: Lunatyk (Sleepwalker Killing, The) jako Roth Lane * 1997-1998: Droga do sławy (Fame L.A.) jako Larry Peters * 1997-2002: Ally McBeal jako Mark Harrison (1999) * 1997: After the game jako Jimmy Walsh * 1997-1998: Przybysz (Visitor, The) * 1996: Norma Jean & Marilyn jako Doktor * 1996-2000: Portret zabójcy (Profiler) jako Ken Harker (1999) * 1996-1997: Boston Common jako Wesley Butterfield (1996) * 1996-1999: Millennium jako Agent Jack Pierson * 1996-2000: Kameleon (Pretender, The) jako Dr Curtis * 1996: Man Next Door, The jako Dwight Cooley * 1996-2005: Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (Everybody Loves Raymond) jako Agent Garfield * 1996: Przylądek (Cape, The) jako Kevin Davis * 1995-1996: Bez przeszłości (Nowhere Man) jako Mężczyzna * 1995: Na celowniku (Pointman) jako Phil Lettamar * 1995-2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Raymond Dart * 1995-1996: Live Shot jako Marvin Seaborne * 1994-2000: Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope) jako Howard Sherwood (1998) * 1994: Zło o dwu twarzach (Confessions: Two Faces of Evil) * 1994: Władcy marionetek (Puppet Masters, The) jako Culbertson * 1994: Ostry dyżur (ER) jako Dr Jack Kayson * 1994: Forrest Gump jako Dyrektor * 1994-2004: Przyjaciele (Friends) jako Dr Harad * 1994: Bastion (Stand, The) jako Whitney Horgan * 1994-1995: Thunder Alley jako Pan Riley * 1993: Danger Theatre jako Andre the Gourmet * 1993-2002: Z Archiwum X (X Files, The) jako Leamus (1998) * 1993-1994: Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie (Adventures of Brisco County Jr., The) jako Simon Wolfe * 1993: Prawo do miłości (Place to Be Loved, A) jako Judge Thomas S. Kirk * 1993-2001: Diagnoza morderstwo (Diagnosis Murder) jako Ernie Pitt (1994)/Dr Yordsberg (2000) * 1992-1996: Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) jako Agent FBI Donald Morrell * 1992: Wspomnienia niewidzialnego człowieka (Memoirs of an Invisible Man) jako Prezes * 1992-1999: Melrose Place jako Agent Hill * 1990-1991: Uncle Buck jako Kroger * 1990: Mroczny anioł (Dark Angel) jako Warren * 1989-1990: Alien Nation jako Thomas Edison * 1988-1994: In the Heat of the Night jako Drew Ward (1994) * 1988: Critters 2 (Critters 2: The Main Course) jako pan Morgan * 1987-1989: Hooperman * 1987: La Bamba jako Mr. Ludwig * 1987-1992: Gliniarz i prokurator (Jake and the Fatman) jako (1992) * 1987-1988: Charmings, The jako Dr Peters * 1987-1994: Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (Star Trek: The Next Generation) jako Asst. Manager * 1987-1992: 21 Jump Street jako (1988) * 1986-1993: Perfect Strangers jako Harrison Harper (1986) * 1986-1988: Valerie jako Klient (1986) * 1986-1993: Perfect Strangers jako Sam Gorpley (1987-1992) * 1986-1994: Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (L.A. Law) * 1985: Movers and Shakers jako Ray Berg * 1985: Eye to Eye jako Walter Briggs * 1985-1988: What's Happening Now! jako Ingraham * 1985-1992: Golden Girls, The jako Pan Meyer(1986) * 1985-1992: Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my (Growing Pains) jako Pan Dewitt (1986-1991) * 1984-1985: E/R jako Pan Dobbs * 1984-1996: Murder, She Wrote jako Ethan Stevens (1993) / Neil Fraser (1993) / Stuart Himes (1995) / Elektryk Dan (1996) * 1984: Mama Malone jako Stanley, konferansjer * 1984-1991: Detektyw Hunter (Hunter) jako Vinny Cochran * 1984-1988: Opowieści z ciemnej strony (Tales from the Darkside) jako Dr Synapsis * 1983: Policjantka z okładki (Policewoman Centerfold) jako Narkoman * 1983-1986: Hardcastle i McCormick (Hardcastle and McCormick) jako Teddy Peters * 1983-1988: Hotel jako Lon Schaeffer (1985) * 1983: Murder One, Dancer 0 jako Paul Iberville * 1982: Spokojnie, to tylko awaria... (Airplane II: The Sequel) jako Mężczyzna w bieli * 1982-1986: T.J. Hooker jako Leo Santee * 1982-1988: St. Elsewhere jako Pan McGrath * 1982-1990: Newhart jako Larry Supporter * 1982-1987: Detektyw Remington Steele (Remington Steele) jako Kierownik księgarnii * 1982-1983: Gloria jako Pan COpley * 1981: Joe Dancer: The Big Trade * 1981-1987: Posterunek przy Hil Street (Hill Street Blues) jako Kenny Sterling * 1980-1988: Magnum (Magnum P.I.) jako Ray Jones (1985) * 1978-1982: WKRP in Cincinnati jako Mason Nobel (1979) / Pan Anderson (1980) / Rex Erhardt (1981) * 1978-1991: Dallas jako Inspetor Frank Howard (1985) A de:Sam Anderson en:Sam Anderson es:Sam Anderson fr:Sam Anderson it:Sam Anderson pt:Sam Anderson ru:Сэм Андерсон